Changing Rooms
by Chickachu
Summary: Sachiko decides to take Yumi to the mall to get her mind off of Touko's rejection. What happens when they get stuck in a changing room?


**Author's Note: **Okay, so finally my first fanfic is published! :D

Tell me what you think and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Maria sama ga Miteru isn't owned by me!

Yumi and Sachiko were walking side by side in a comfortable silence as they gazed at the window displays in the mall. Both of them were lost in there own train of thought as they strolled at a leisurely pace through the groups of people. Sachiko hoped by bringing Yumi on date that she would think less of Touko-chan's rejection of her rosary. Yumi's smile had been absent the last few days and she missed seeing her cheerful. She remembered how much they cherished their first date here, so chances were they would have a good time especially since they enjoyed each others company.

Yumi's own thoughts started to drift as the silence progressed.

_I'm so glad that I can spend time with my Onee-sama! Graduation is sooner than I hoped for, so I need too see her as much as I can. Come to think of it, this is the happiest I've been in the last few days, I haven't even thought about Touko-chan at all since now. Maybe that was Sachiko's plan? Trying to make me not think about Touko-chan._

Yumi's brows met quizzically, wondering if Sachiko had deeper intentions for bringing her to the mall. She said that she needed some new clothes and that they should spend some time together since they hadn't seen each other outside of school in a while. It quickly dawned on Yumi.

_Sachiko would do something like that! She always knows when something's on my mind._

A smile greeted Yumi's face knowing that Sachiko wanted to cheer her up. She loved the fact that Sachiko knew her so well.

Yumi turned to look at Sachiko so she could thank her, but before she was able to Sachiko quickly seized her hand and said, "Yumi lets go!"

"Eh?!" Yumi squealed as she was being pulled by a determined Sachiko into a clothing store. Once entering they were greeted by an employee at the front of the store. After exchanging hellos, Sachiko led Yumi towards the middle of the store. Yumi was amazed at Sachiko's motivation. She watched as Sachiko's eyes darted across the room looking for the source of her enthusiasm. After a few seconds her eyes widened in excitement and she yanked Yumi's arm leading her towards a clothing rack.

They reached an assortment of blouses and she let go of Yumi's hand as she filed through them. Yumi wanted to know what Sachiko was so keen on finding. "What are you looking for Onee-sama?" But she was shortly answered as Sachiko pulled out a blouse from the rack and examined it. She held it in front of her and with the opposing hand ran her hand across the sleeve checking the length. It was a simple long sleeved navy blue blouse that buttoned up the middle. She smiled brightly and turned back to Yumi asking, "Can you come with me too tell me what you think?"

Yumi eagerly obliged, "Of course!"

They walked to the changing rooms and Sachiko slipped behind the curtain trying on the blouse she had picked out as Yumi leaned against the wall outside waiting in anticipation. She had only shopped with Sachiko a few times and never had the chance to see her so eager to try on a shirt. But she had always relished watching her try on different kinds of apparel particularly because her form fit so well. She was sure that Sachiko also realized it because a small blush would adorn her cheeks every time she came out of the changing room. After a brief moment Sachiko pulled the curtain back, dressed in the navy blue blouse. Her arms hung by her side nervously as she waited for Yumi's opinion.

Yumi's face lit up as she said, "It looks great Onee-sama!" Yumi noted how it hugged her form and the length ended perfectly at the end of her wrists and waist. She turned around once letting Yumi get a complete overview of the shirt, the slight action made Yumi blush as she took in her curves. Sachiko looked down at the shirt wondering whether or not she should buy it, "Really?"

Yumi responded by nodding and saying, "Hai." Looking back up at Yumi she smiled warmly, "Okay I'll get it." Sachiko hid herself from view by closing the curtain again just before Yumi blushed.

_Sachiko looks amazing._ Yumi inwardly sighed to herself as she pressed her back against the wall. _I wouldn't mind letting her try on clothes all day. _She smiled at the thought until she heard a small grunt coming from inside the changing room. It was so quiet she figured that she misheard until a few seconds passed and it happened again. She raised an eyebrow wondering if Sachiko was okay. After hearing it a third time she pushed herself away from the wall and drew close to the curtain. Nearly pressing her ear against the barrier she questioned, "Onee-sama?"

There was silence behind the curtain and then she heard the rustling of clothes followed by another groan. Sachiko exhaled loudly and then whispered, "Yumi I'm stuck."

Yumi's eyes widened surprised wondering if she should go inside to help. She didn't know how she was dressed or what kind of state she was in. Her question was answered when Sachiko said hurriedly, "Come help me."

She slowly poked her head inside to see how bad the situation was. Sachiko's previous shirt and purse were on the bench next to the full length mirror. The blouse was still buttoned up and pulled passed her chest but stopped at her elbows. Sachiko stood awkwardly with her arms hanging in the air above her head. The shirt kept her arms restricted as it was wrapped around the upper part of her arm and elbows making her incapable of move unless she wanted to tear the fabric. This also made her unable too see Yumi as the blouse concealed her face from view. Sachiko squirmed again trying to rid herself of the constraint. Yumi pulled drew the curtain back just far enough for herself to slip inside without anyone being able to look inside.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said with disbelief as she wondered how she was going to help her. Once hearing her voice Sachiko stopped fidgeting and turned her body in the direction of Yumi's voice being unable to see her. Yumi had no idea how she was going to get the shirt off of her, she was already a few inches taller then her, but now her slender arms were suspended in the arm making the task seem impossible.

"Yumi help me get it off." Sachiko sounded almost pleading as she started to move restlessly.

"Okay, okay." Yumi tried to sound confident, but still had no clue as to how she was going to solve the problem. She took a few steps and stood directly in front of her wondering if she could reach up and pull it off. Yumi took a second too stare in awe at Sachiko's position; her arms were thrust above her head causing her breasts to be pulled up making the black bra that cupped them deeply contrast to her ivory skin. She had to close her eyes to keep them from lustfully gaping at her body. Painfully ignoring the sight before her, she stood on her tip toes straining her arms. Slowly she inched closer to the top, but stopped immediately as her chest rubbed against Sachiko's. Yumi blushed at the contact and lost her balance almost falling against Sachiko had she not stepped back from the feeling of her Yumi's cleavage pressed upon her. Yumi could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks and was half glad Sachiko's face was hidden beneath the blouse and half scared of what her expression looked like.

Embarrassed Yumi quietly mumbled, "I don't think I can pull it off."

Sachiko casually said muffled through the blouse, "What should we do?" making it seem as their bodies never pressed against each other. Yumi glanced around the room with the feeling of Sachiko's body still imprinted on her. An idea struck her as she looked at the bench.

"I have an idea!" Yumi quickly placed her hands on Sachiko's bare sides, causing her too slightly jump at her touch. She could feel Sachiko's body growing warmer under her hands, figuring that it was due to embarrassment. Not knowing that Sachiko secretly savored the feeling of Yumi's hands resting against her abdomen.

"Turn around," Yumi directed Sachiko by pulling against her hips to turn her in the opposite direction. Her back now faced her and Yumi made sure that her hands were in an appropriate spot as she held her sides again. She couldn't help herself as her eyes traveled down Sachiko's back. Starting from her shoulders, her pearly black hair concealed the upper part of her back and bra until her raven tresses ended past midway exposing her slim waist only to stop at the hem of her jeans. Yumi had to redirect her gaze again and then beckoned Sachiko to take a few steps in front of her, guiding her towards the bench. She placed Sachiko in front of the bench and almost stood on top of it before her voice stopped her.

"Wait, Yumi." Sachiko's voice held nervousness and Yumi wonder what the cause was. She started again, "My brassiere feels loose, can you make sure that it's hooked properly." She tried to sound as ladylike as possible feeling ashamed that she had to put Yumi through this.

"Yeah," Yumi barely muttered as her heart started thundering in her chest. She moved to Sachiko's back and stared at the raven tresses that hid her bra. Her palms began to tremble slightly as she pushed aside her hair. Sachiko's shiver didn't go unnoticed by Yumi and she continued moving the few strands that were left. Once her view wasn't obscured she noticed that her bra was only latched by one hook. Taking her hands she slipped them around the straps and latched it quickly making sure her hands didn't betray her. She let the hair fall as she stepped on to the top of the bench.

"Sorry Yumi," she could hear the sympathy in Sachiko's voice as she spoke.

"It's fine."

Standing on the bench, Yumi was several inches taller than Sachiko and could easily slip the top off. She quickly pulled it over Sachiko's head wanting to end the embarrassment for both of them. Once she did it revealed Sachiko's face which was flushed and her hair tussled.

"My!" Sachiko inhaled deeply as she was free from her restriction. Yumi jumped down and started laughing at Sachiko's relieved face after handing back her shirt. Sachiko quickly joined her and they tried to suppress their laughter inside the changing room. After it subsided Yumi gave Sachiko some privacy and stepped back outside waiting for her too dress into her previous shirt.

After a moment or two Sachiko came out of the changing room and pulled her bag over her shoulder with the blouse in hand. Yumi waited for her to purchase it as she stood at the entrance of the store. She smiled at Sachiko as she joined her, both of them walking together as they left.

"Next time Onee-sama be a little more patient and unbutton it before you take it off," Sachiko grinned at Yumi's remark and then playfully added, "But I enjoyed your help." She smirked at Yumi's blush and took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

_For whatever reasons for bringing me to the mall, she surely did keep my mind off of Touko-chan._


End file.
